Current disaster alarms in buildings give only a warning alarm or buzzer without indicating the location of the disaster and proper measures to be taken in case these is a disaster in the building. Therefore, there is often confusion which may cause other damage. In view of such a defect, the inventor created the audio/visual disaster alert system.